


Bent Nails

by kijikun



Series: The Village [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Gen, Kid Fic, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Side Story, kid equius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horuss and Equius bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bent Nails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tumblr user: zahhaked](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tumblr+user%3A+zahhaked), [chromyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/gifts).



> Now with a [beautiful comic](http://bonez1925.tumblr.com/post/69141424427) by bonez1925

_The First Solar Cycle: Winter_

Horuss watches Equius frown over the little hive he’s building. A bird house, Equius had called it. The boy had seen a picture in one of Roxy’s books and wanted to build one. Never mind that it’s the middle of a dark season - winter the humans called it - and there were no winged creatures about expect for Rufioh.

Equius is chewing on his bottom lip as he hammers nails. Horuss almost winces as Equius uses a bit too much force with each blow. The wood will split or the nail will bend and the child will lose his temper or maybe just cry - though Tavros is far more prone to tears at least when adults could see him. Horuss is tempted to let it happen, Equius must learn to control his strength and breaking things is how Horuss learned that lesson. (But he’s always felt like so much of a failure by not getting it perfect the first time, by not being perfect).

“Gently, Equius,” Horuss says softly. He kneels down by Equius and wraps his large hand around Equius’ smaller one. He softens the blows of the hammer. “Like this.”

Equius frowns more deeply at the nails and wood. “But I’m STRONG. I should be able to drive in the nail in one blow!”

“Maybe. But that could also bend the nail or split the wood,” Horuss explains. “For some projects we must modify our strength. Just because we are strong doesn’t mean we should always use that strength.”

Equius tips his head up and looks at Horuss skeptically. “But being STRONG is all I’m good at,” he protests.

Horuss shakes his head. “That’s not true. You are very good at building things. I’ve seen the snow forts you've helped the other children build. You are a very good friend to Nepeta and Tavros - you are always gentle with them, aren't you?”

“Cause I could hurt them. They aren't as STRONG as me,” Equius says. “But this is just wood and metal. It can’t get hurt! And I don’t know how hard is too hard.”

Horuss brushs back some hair from Equius face. “Then I shall teach you. Would that be alright, Equius?”

Equius looks from the tiny winged creature hive he’s building back to Horuss. Then nods slowly. “Okay.”

Together they finish building the ‘bird house’. Only one nail gets bent along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> ask blog: http://askaboutthevillage.tumblr.com/


End file.
